Our new diabolik lives
by CutieCami 9 xxx
Summary: What if Yui was replaced with four other girls? Will they survive at the Sakamaki mansion and who's bride will they become? This is a story about diabolik lovers, the Sakamaki brothers x OC's. Hope you like it!
1. OC's

Hi these are the OC's for this story...

**name: **Fontenu, Airashi

**nickname: **Aira-san

**age: **15

**appearance: **long blonde hair that's slightly wavy, grey eyes and petite

**personality: **She has a bit of a double personality. She can be very polite and shy with people she just met and is always cheery with her friends. But she can get very angry and a bit sadistic when things don't go the way she likes. And she falls in love very quickly.

**other things: **Her parents send her to the mansion so she would get more respect for them. She is very creative and likes to cook. She is also pretty intelligent and good at chemistry and sciences. Actually she isn't as confident as she might seem.

–**-**

**name: **Sukaretto, Harani

**nickname:** Rani-chan

**age:** 16

**appearance:** long straight light brown hair with a red highlight, crimson red eyes and average length

**personality:** She is nice with her friends but can be quite bitchy when things don't go the way she wants. She is very polite with people she just met if she likes them but if she doesn't like them she treats them like they are her enemy. She always wants to be the boss and is pretty flirty.

**other things: **Her parents send her to the mansion to teach her more manners. She is smart but her grades aren't that high, she is good at economics. Most of the time she is confident. And she likes to play sports.

–**-**

**name: **Kokoro, Sutekina

**nickname:** Suki-san

**age: **16

**appearance:** dark half log hair that is slightly curly, blue eyes and a little taller then Harani

**personality: **She is almost always happy and friendly but she can get angry when she has to. She is hopeless romantic. She is also very polite and social.

**other things: **Her parents send her to the mansion cause they think it will help her with her grades. She is smart but just isn't that good at some school subjects, she is really good at english. She likes to write and read stories and she gives great advice. She is also very sensitive.

–**-**

**name:** Guresu, Hana

**nickname: /**

**age: **15

**appearance: **long violet hair with dark blue ends that curls at the ends, brown/green eyes and average length

**personality:** She is really sweet and happy with her friends and with people she just met she is a bit shy but still friendly and polite. If she gets angry she becomes a bit like Airashi but not that bad. She is mostly polite and always well mannered. And sometimes she can get very happy and enthousiastic.

**other things: **Her parents send her to the mansion cause they want her to go to the school near the mansion. Her grades are well and she is good at behavioral sciences. She likes to write and read and is also creative.

**(Hey everyone! Do you like the OC's? I'm curious to hear your opinion about them and if you might have any ideas for this story... so please review. I'll update soon! xxx Cami :3 )**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I dont own diabolik lovers only my OC's)**

**Thoughts will be in italics.**

**Enjoy the story :3 xxx**

So there they were... four girls sitting in a limousine shocked by the fact that they knew each other and that they were all send to a mansion to live with a family they didn't know.

"So...why do you have to live with the Sakamaki brothers? My parents send me there so I would study more cause I'm always reading and writing too much." Sutekina said trying to break the silence.

"Well my parents send me here so I would gain more respect for them, but since we are in a limousine now and the Sakamakis must be rich I don't think that will happen. At least we all know each other so I think it will make our stay there a little less whorse." Airashi replied.

"My parents just want me to be more mannered and all thanks to my stupid grandmother... Luckily you girls are here." Harani said.

"I'm only here cause my parents wanted me to go to another school, but it is too far so I have to stay at the mansion." Hana said. And then the car stopped and the driver opened the door "We have arrived at the mansion" he said.

The girls got out of the limousine and took their luggage. When they were walking trough the garden of the mansion it began to rain. They walked to the door of the mansion and Sutekina knocked on the door. The door opened by itself "This is kind of eerie." Harani said.

The girls walked in but it seemed like nobody was living there. "I love this mansion, it's so big and antique!" Airashi shouted. "Well if somebody is living here they must have heard us now..." Hana said while she smiled at Airashi and the others. The continued to walk when Sutekina suddenly saw a boy laying on a couch.

He had red hair and he looked like he didn't care about the way he looked cause one leg of his pants was shorter than the other and his tie was wrapped around his neck in a strange way. Airashi poked his cheek to wake him up but he was very cold "Oh my god, is he okay? He's so cold." Airashi said. Then Hana checked his pulse "He has no pulse she exclaimed. Airashi wanted to slap him in his face to see if he was still alive but suddenly he grabbed her wrist "Damn you're noisy." he said irritated. Airashi freed her from his grip "You're still alive, how?" she asked. "What do you tink I am?" he answered and then he grabbed Hana by her waist and threw her on the couch. He sat on top of her and licked her neck. "No, please don't." she said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, pervert!" Harani screamed at him and she punched him in the face. "You will pay for that you little brat." he said angry.

"Ayato, what's with all the commotion." a man with greyish black hair, red eyes and glasses said "I told you to take such activities to your room.". "Not you Reiji." Ayato said Hana freed her from Ayato's grip "Please help us!" she shouted at the man.

"Who are you girls?" he asked. "We have been send by our parents, they told us to live here with you..." Sutekina said. "I wasn't informed about that... We have to talk but not here, follow me. Take their luggage to their rooms please." Reiji said, the girls followed him and a butler came out of a shadow to take their luggage. It was kind of creepy.

…

They were in a room and it seemed to be the living room. Ayato and Reiji were there and then somebody who looked a bit like Ayato but wore a hat appeared "What do we have here, four cute human girls?" he said and licked Harani's cheek. "Stay off of me!" she shouted angry "But you smell so nice and sweet..." he responded, then another boy appeared who licked Airashi's cheek, he had purple hair and looked a bit creepy and childish. "What are you doing?!" Airashi said totally confused, "She is sweet too." he said to the other boy.

"You two, don't you think that you're behavior is a little impolite towards the ladies you just met." Reiji said, "But everyone wants to taste something that looks yummy." the guy with the hat replied. "As long as you don't touch the girl with the violet hair... Yours truly saw her first." Ayato said and Hana looked at him a bit scared but still sweet.

"I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours truly." another voice said.

"Screw you, Subaru! Show yourself, I know it's you!" Ayato said and a guy with white hair appeared, he was really angry.

"How do you dare to interrupt my precious sleep?!" he said while he smashed against the wall and it cracked... _'Somebody here is a drama queen..."_the girls thought.

...

"We still don't know the truth about this..." Reiji said thinking ,"Shu do you know something about this?" he asked.

Then they heard a sleepy voice, they looked over to the couch and they saw someone laying there. He had blonde hair and was listening to music "Are you the girls he mentioned?" he asked. "What do you mean, Shu?" Reiji asked.

"That guy contacted me, he said "We have guests arriving, so treat them with respect." Shu said still sleepy. "So they are the prospective brides." Ayato said, "More like sacrifices then brides" the guy who looked like Ayato said. "Oh and he also mentioned not to kill them." Shu said.

"_Brides?! Killing us?!" _the girls thought when they looked scared and confused at the boys...

**(Hi sorry that the first chapter was a bit lame but the others will be better. Did you like it? Please review! :3 xxx Cami )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own diabolik lovers, only my OC's.**

Shu opened his eyes to look at the girls "There are supposed to be five girls..." he said with his sleepy voice. The girls looked at him "But who is the fifth girl?" Sutekina asked. "Suki-san I think it's better to ask what they mean with us being brides..." Airashi said.

"You will find out during your stay here." Reiji said "It appears that there is no misunderstanding so allow us to introduce ourselves.".

"That is the eldest son, Shu, I am the second son, Reiji, this is Ayato..." he said. "Next time you won't get away." Ayato said looking at Hana. "Kanato..."he continued, "Please let me sample you again." Kanato said while he looked at Airashi who was still a bit confused, "Raito..." Reiji continued, "Pleased to meet you, Little Bitch, Blondie and you two." Raito said while he winked at the girls, "And the last son, Subaru." Reiji said. "What a waist of time." Subaru said.

"This has to be a mistake, nobody told us we had to be brides and besides you're all kind of weird..." Sutekina said. "We have to get out of here." Harani said and Hana ran to the door but she fell and scraped her knee. Their eyes were glooming and they were surrounded by a dark aura. "They're vampires!" Airashi exclaimed and Harani took out a necklace with a cross.

"Rani-chan, that's not going to help... you can only kill them with a stab to the heart with a silver knive." Airashi said, "How do you know so much about vampires?" Hana asked. "I read some books..." Airashi answered, "Girls I don't think now's the time to talk, we have to get out of here!" Harani shouted while she ran to the door and the others followed her but when they got to the main door it was locked.

…

"There is only one fact that you must fully comprehend, the fact that you can never escape from us." Reiji said calmly. "Get to the point... Just tell them that if they try to escape, they will die." Subaru said while the triplets were trying to bite the girls. Then Shu knocked over a painting "My bad, I knocked it over."

"You will have to go to your rooms now cause you are going to night school. As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home, you must adjust to our lifestyle. Your uniforms are in your rooms, my brothers will bring you to your rooms and we'll meet downstairs." Reiji said, "Ayato, you'll bring Hana to her room. Kanato, you'll bring Airashi to her room. Raito you'll bring Harani to her room and Subaru, you'll bring Sutekina to her room.".

With Ayato and Hana:

"Here is your room..." Ayato said while he opened the door. Hana walked in, "It's beautiful, I really love that the room is violet. My favourite color..." she said and lokked around in the room. It was a large room and it had a big bed with violet and black sheets, a desk, a dresser and a closet.

"Your school uniform lays on your bed, get changed. I'll be waiting for you..." he said as he closed the door.

With Kanato and Airashi:

They entered the room, "Oh my gosh, this room is perfect!" Airashi shouted. "How do you know what I like?" she asked. The room had a conopy bed with light pink sheets, antique furniture and the walpaper had a blue and pink floral pattern with black detailing. Kanato was looking at her while holding his teddy bear , "Look Teddy, this is how mortals look when they are happy.". "Is that your teddy bear, he is very cute..." she said... "I'm thirsty, can I drink your blood please." Kanato said and smiled a bit creepy. "Uh... no! Please leave I have to change..." She said and Kanato left.

With Raito and Harani:

"Okay, so this is my room..." she said, "Thank you, bye.". She wanted to close the door but Raito stopped her, "Little Bitch, why won't we continue this now..." he said while he looked at Harani with a pervert look. "Sorry, I have to get changed." she said holding her school uniform. "I can help you with that, Little Bitch..." he said still looking pervert. "No, thank you, you fucking pervert!" Harani said angry and she kicked him really hard. "I like it when you get angry, Little Bitch." Raito said and he left. _'I swear I'm gonna kill that pervert' _she thought.

With Subaru and Sutekina:

"Well, here's your room. I'm leaving now..." Subaru said but Sutekina stopped him, "You really don't have to do an effort to be a little nicer." she said sarcastic. "Are you trying to make me angry?!" he said losing his patience. "No, I just want to know why you are so stand-offish, we haven't done anything wrong to you..." Sutekina said innocent. "That's none of your business." he replied. "Okay..." she said and he left "What a waste of time..." she could hear Subaru saying. _'What made him act like that?' _she thought.

The girls had changed into their school uniform and were already waiting downstairs. "This uniform is so cute." Airashi said. "Yeah it's cute but I think that the bow is a little too much." Harani replied, "I agree but I wonder how this school will be." Sutekina said when the rest came downstairs. They followed the boys and then a limousine came to bring them to school.

Inside the limousine:

Everybody was quiet in the limousine and it made Sutekina wonder _'Why do they look like they hate each other, they're brothers after all?'. _"Sutekina and Harani you'll be having classes with Raito and Subaru, Hana since you are the only one of us who does humanities, Ayato will bring you to your classes and Airashi since you are the only one of us who does sciences in the first year, Shu will bring you to your classes." Reiji broke the silence. "Oh it seems like Blondie is smart after all despite her looks..." Raito said teasing Airashi, "Hey, why the hell are you calling me Blondie and it's not because I'm blonde that I'm dumb!" she shouted angry at him. "It is not that smart to insult Airashi, she may seem innocent but she isn't." Harani said and Raito shut up and looked at Harani, "You look good in that uniform, Little Bitch." he said flirty. "I know." she replied and the car stopped.

They arrived at the school and got out of the limousine. When they were about to go to their classes the saw Reiji talking with a girl of their age and it seemed like he didn't know her. _'Could she be the fifth girl?'_ the girls thought.

**(Hi, so this was the second chapter. I hope you liked it! :) In the next chapters there will be some pairings and another OC, I already gave some hints about the pairings. But I want to know if you like them and if you might have any ideas for pairings :3 Thanks for reading! Please review! xxx Cami :D )**


	4. Chapter 3

They were all looking at the girl who was talking to Reiji but then she walked away. She was a pretty girl, she had black hair with blue highlights at the ends that reached till over her shoulders and she had green eyes.

The bell rang and the girls realised that they had to go to class or they would be punished by Reiji. Hana followed Ayato who was going to bring her to her classes. She had art class right now.

And Airashi followed Shu, he brought her to chemistry. "Thank you, where can I find you if I have to go to my next class?" She said sweetly. "Euhm... I'll probably be in the music room..." he said like he totally didn't care and walked away. She took a seat on the desk near the window and looked at the blackboard. They had to make christalls out of copper sulfate. "Aaawwwnnn... this is so boring I already know how to do this..." she said to herself and made the christalls. She was the first to finish and thought about some things for the rest of the hour _'I hope biology isn't going to be as boring as __just making christalls. Wait...Shu forgot to tell me were the music room is... I guess I'll have to ask someone.'. _

Ayato brought Hana to her class "I'll wait for you when the first hour ends." he said. "Okay, thank you, bye." she said a bit frightened and ran into the classroom quickly cause she didn't like to be alone with the vampires. She took a seat somewhere in the back so she could be able to draw with nobody disturbing her. "Today you are going to draw your name in graffiti." the teacher said. "Oh my god, this is the third time I am ever doing this. Art teachers aren't very creative these days." she said to herself and began to draw. This time she used other colors and a different style. She finished her work and handed it to the teacher. Now she was waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. She already asked someone of her class where they had culture, she didn't want to be alone with Ayato.

Sutekina and Harani just followed Subaru and Raito cause they had classes together. The first hour they had history. The teacher was complaining the entire time about how much the people in the past worked and that today everybody is lazy. Sutekina fell asleep and Raito was annoying Harani _'I hope this class ends soon. What is more annoying Raito's flirting or the teacher's nonsense? I have no idea. I can't stand this anymore, I think I should sleep for the rest of the hour...' _she thought.

The first hour ended and the bell rang...

"Okay I should go to culture fast. Ayato isn't here so I'll better go now." she said to herself and ran out of the classroom but to her dissappointment Ayato stood there already. "Where do you think you are going?!" Ayato said. Hana almost got a heartattack, "Oh my god you scared me to death! I am going to my next class." she said. "Without me?" he asked with a sadistic tone to it. "Yes." Hana answered frightened. "Hmmm... I think you should be punished for what you were going to do..." Ayato said while he walked towards the frightened girl. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him "What are you doing?!" she asked. "What do you think I'm doing?" he said. "Oh no...please don't! Somebody help me!" she screamed. They were in the empty classroom and everyone else had classes right now so nobody could help her. "Nobody can hear you so screaming won't help you and it only makes me want you more..." he said and smirked evilly. She could feel his warm breath close to her neck and tried to struggle as much as she could but he was way to strong for her. Then Hana suddenly felt a sharp pain goin trough her body, Ayato had pierced his fangs trough the soft skin of her neck and was now drinking her blood. _'I knew I couldn't trust him! I hope I just don't faint or die. Who knows what he would do if I fainted. Someone please help me!'_ she thought. Hana was getting weaker by the second and almost fainted. Luckily Reiji passed by and saw what Ayato was doing "Ayato let her go." Reiji said. "Damn, not you again Reiji." Ayato said as he let Hana go. He didn't want to stop, her blood was so delicious, it was sweet and there was a subtile aroma of violet to it. She fell on the floor cause she was weakened but she managed to get up. She had to be strong and try not to fear those vampires.

Airashi asked someone where the music room was and now she was going to look for Shu there. When she got there she found Shu sleeping on the ground. She poked his cheek trying to wake him up but he gave no respone, then she tried it with calling his name "Shu. Shuuu... Shu! Shuuuu!". "Do you have to be so damn noisy?" He asked with his usual sleepy and uncaring tone, "Yes I have to because you won't wake up no matter what!" Airashi said slightly irritated. "What do you want from me?" he asked as he sat up. "You have to take me to my class." she answered shy. Her gaze met his, _'__H__e ha__s__ really beautiful sapphire eyes__!' _she thought while she looked in his eyes. He looked at her, she always looked so cheery and happy but when he looked into her grey eyes that had a hint of blue in it he saw that the girl was hiding a lot behind her smile. As she was walking in front of him he asked "What is your name actually?". "You don't even know my name? I'm A-Airashi... Fontenu Airashi..." she answered feeling a bit uncomfortable and frightened by the way he was looking at her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, her eyes widened at the sudden movement. "What are you doing?!" she was very confused now but soon realised he was going to drink her blood. "Leave me alone." she tried to struggle but gave up cause it would only make it more painful. Shu licked her neck and she shivered. "Please...don't..." Airashi said and she could feel her tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt his sharp fangs piercing trough the skin of her neck and drinking her blood."Just stop, please..."she pleaded. "Shut up you're so noisy..." He said as he bit her again near her collar-bone. "Why me?" was the last thing she could bring out, The girl couldn't handle all that sudden change anymore and she fainted. Her blood tasted really sweet, there weren't a lot of words to discribe it. He looked at the very pale unconscious girl and picked her up. He had to find Reiji...

Shu brought Airashi to Reiji but surprisingy he saw that Ayato and the other girl were with him. "Hey. Euhm...Airashi passed out." Shu said to Reiji. "You're even whorse than Ayato, you deadbeat." Reiji said and you could feel that he hated his brother in some way, "Since you two are so irresponsible and the girls are weakened, you have to take them home. The car will be waiting for you outside." and he left.

…

Inside the limousine:

Airashi was still uncounscious and Hana felt like she wanted to kill Shu for what he had done but she wouldn't stand a chance against him. So she asked angrily, "What did you do to Aira-san, you bastard?!". Shu sighed "Like you don't know...". _'She has never passed out in her life before so he must have done something much whorse than Ayato did to me. I don't thrust any of them. It's stange that Aira-san didn't kill him... I know they are immortal but knowing her she would at least hurt him for doing this to her. Still she didn't die so we will find a to take revenge somehow...' _Hana thougt while she was staring angry in front of her.

With Harani and Sutekina:

They had gym right now, today they were playing volleyball. Harani saw Subaru talking to Raito and she wanted to know what they were talking about. "So what are you talking about?" she asked as Sutekina was standing next to her. "We just saw Reiji and he told us that Blondie passed out because of Shu..." Raito answered, "And Ayato sucked Hana's blood." Subaru added. Harani was ful of anger and Sutekina wanted to know if they were okay, "Are they okay?" she asked worried. "Yeah, they're fine." Subaru said. Harani was already gone and played volleyball, Raito was looking at her in a perverted way and also wanted to drink her blood. "You look really good while you are playing volleyball, Little Bitch..." he said but this time she ignored him. Right now they were only thinking about their friends and how much they hated these vampires...

**(Hey everyone sorry that it took me so long to update and that this chapter isn't longer. I had a writers block... In the next chapter you'll get to know who the fifth girl is and lots of interesting stuff will happen :) Hope you liked it! Please review! :3 bye, xxx Cami )**


	5. Chapter 4

**(Hi everyone, sorry for the slow update... I'm busy with school and stuff and I'm really trying to describe everything properly and put as much emotion in this story as I can :) Anyways enjoy! )**

School had ended, Sutekina and Harani were waiting with the rest of those vampires for the limo to come and pick them up. "Where are Shu and Ayato, actually?" Sutekina asked and Reiji answered, "They are at home with Airashi and Hana.". "What the fuck?! You let those crazy vampire brothers of yours who have just bitten our friends alone with them?! I think you are smart enough to know that this could end up pretty bad, or am I wrong?" Harani said exploding with anger. "Your manners are deplorable." he said. Harani groaned and Sutekina tried to calm her down, "Rani-chan what's with that bitchy attitude of yours, just calm dow now. If you continue to be like this we will all get punished in a painful way. So shut up.". "Fine..." she answered annoyed.

They suddenly saw that girl again and she was walking towards them. "Hey." she greeted them. "Hannah?" Sutekina and Harani said at the same time. "Why are you here and why were you talking with a freaking sadist like him?" Harani asked. "I had to go to a new school and my parents told me that I was going to live with these guys." Hannah explained. "Well...euhm... There is something you don't know about these guys... Airashi, Hana, Harani and I were also told that we would be living with these guys and it turns out that they are vampires..." Sutekina said and Hannah responded, "What? Are you kidding me?" . "No they are telling the truth" Subaru said and Raito showed his fangs "I think I'll call you little kitten...". "We are stuck here forever or untill we die and we are doomed to live with these perverted vampires..." Harani said with a depressed tone...

The same time at home:

Airashi opened her eyes "Hey, where am I?" she said while she looked around. She was in a room that seemed like a libary, it also had a fireplace and she was laying on a couch. "Oh your finally awake." she could hear someone say, it sounded sleepy but a little less not caring than normally. "Shu is that you." Airashi said sweetly, "Why am I here?". He was reading an old book about music. She stood up and walked towards him and took a seat next to him. Somehow she had the feeling that he wasn't going to bite her again, at least not today. At this moment he seemed like he was actually caring about her. "Why did you do that, I thought you were different." she asked looking adorably cute and sad into his beautiful eyes. "Make no mistake. I am still a vampire." he said with that same old tone and an awkward silence followed. "Okay, I'll leave now." she said and walked out of the libary. _'Why did he stay with me?...__We have to find a way to get out of here...__'_

…

When she walked downstairs tinking about something to defend themselves, she saw Hana completely soaked "Hana!" she exlaimed, "What the hell happened to you? You're all wet?!". Hana was drying her hair with a towel and stopped when she heard her worried friend, "Aira-san you're awake! I'm so happy you are okay! Oh this...this is all Ayato's fault. He also drunk my blood and we were both weakened especially you. So these two creeps brought us home, Shu carried you with him but I couldn't trust him with you so I followed him but I tripped and hit my ankle. Ayato picked me up and brought me to a pool... They even have a pool here?! But okay, he just threw me into the pool. My ankle hurted to much to swim, that bastard almost drowned me. He decided to save me and he fucking kissed me without like no reason..." she explained. "My gosh..." Airashi said shocked, "I can't believe that happened to you?! I'll make him pay for this.". "They will be surprised when you get mad..." Hana said and smiled but turned serious again, "What happened with you actually?". "Shu only drunk my blood and he didn't know my name...Suprisingly he stayed by my side the whole time." her gaze softened when she spoke out those words. "I'm glad nothing else happened to you."Hana said.

_'Don't let those vampires play with your feelings! It will only hurt you more..." _Airashi thought.

…

The ride to the mansion was really quiet ,it was like you wanted to say something but you couldn't. But finally they arrived making that creepy silence stop. "Here we are," Sutekina said depressed and Harani followed, "Welcome to hell..." she said angrily. "Is being surrounded by hot wvamires really that bad?" Hannah asked. "Yes it is! They fucking bit Hana and Aira-san! And they are perverts!" Harani shouted out. "Yeah I get it! You don't have to yell at me, I'm not deaf at least I wasn't untill you started yelling at me!" Hannah screamed back at Harani. "Ughh... come on... I'm tired and I don't want to hear you two screaming at each other. Bessides I want to know what happened to our friends." Sutekina complained en they entered trough the big wooden doors of the mansion.

When they entered they could smell freshly baked macarons and cupcakes. Kanato liked the smell and headed straigt to the kitchen. He was mostly talking to his teddy bear and the girls thought he was kind of creepy or had some mental problems. Reiji went upstairs. And Raito followed the girls as they went to the kitchen.

"Aira-san, Hana, are you okay?" Harani asked as she saw the two girls. "Hi, yes we're fine thank you for asking." Hana replied, "Sorry for worrying you." Airashi added and smiled that cheery cute smile of hers. "Good, I'm glad that you are fine and guess who's here too..." Sutekina said. "What do you mean Suki-san?" Airashi asked confused. "Well Hannah is here also. She is the fifth bride." She explained when Hannah came in. "Hey..." Hannah said a bit depressed by knowing what was going to happen with her but she was happy that her friends were here with her. "Oh my god, Hannah you are here too?!" Hana felt sad and hppy at the same time. It was so unfair that they all had to go trough this... but luckily they were together with their friends.

Kanato was about to take some macarons when Airasi asked him if he wanted to eat some, "Yes I would love to. I hope they are sweet or else I'll get mad." He answered and she gave him some hoping that he would like it. "Oi, I want some too. And I want little bitch to serve them to me..." Raito said with that perverted look on his face again. Harani rolled her eyes at this and gave him some macarons. Macarons were his favorite food and served by his favorite girl they were even better. Harani always seemed annoyed by his flirting but secretly she kind of liked the attention he was giving her. Kanato seemed to like the macarons too. He almost ate them all but they still had cupcakes for dessert.

After that the girls went to Airashi's room to talk a bit while they were waiting for dinner to get ready. Airashi sighed and jumped onto her bed "Finally there are no fucking vampires around now.". Sutekina laughed at Airashi being you know... Airashi, she was always so complicated. "So what do you guys think about marrying one of those vampires?" Harani asked.

"I dont know... I think I don't mind. They're all pretty hot." Airashi said after a while and nobody really expected that kind of answer from her. "What the fuck?!" was Harani's reaction, "It is true that they are hot but what about all the blood sucking stuff and that they're all perverted. Did you forget that?!". "No..." she said, "I can't think cleary anymore...everything is so confusing. A day ago we lived our boring normal lives and now we are at a mansion surrounded by some hot perverted blood-sucking vampires. We don't really have a choice but to agree with this situation.". "She is right Rani-chan..."Hana added. "We can't escape from them or they will kill us..." Sutekina said.

"But Aira-san you normally don't agree that easely with situations like this..." Hannah said.

"I think I know why you are acting like that... You're crushing on one of them?!" Harani exclaimed. They all knew that Airashi was the type of girl that fell in love really easy. And it could also explain why she didn't get that angry...

But the truth was that they all liked one of the brothers, they just didn't realise it yet.

**(Hi everyone I'm really so so so so sorry for the slow update. I also have to say that the next chapter will take as long as this one to update. I failed my last math test and my mother is really angry so I'll have to spend more time studying math :( Anyways I hoped you like it and I promise that the next chapters will get better and longer! Please review and stuff! Thanks, your support really means a lot to me! And in the next chapters you'll find out who they are crushing on, maybe I'll add the Mukamis and there is going to be a birthdayparty somewhere later in the story... Lots of love xxx Cami :3 )**


	6. Chapter 5

**(Hi everyone! I have really good news... I already have some ideas for the next chapters in wich I'll add the Mukamis ;D there will be a masquerade (don't know if I spelled it correctly) and the girls will be invited too. Keep reading and enjoy this chapter!)**

"I bet you all like one of them..." Airashi defended herself slightly blushing.

"Well... I think Subaru is kind of interresting." Sutekina admitted and shocked Harani, "What?! You also like one of them?! I didn't expect that from you.".

"And I also think that Hana likes Ayato in some way..." Airashi added with a little bit more confidence and a grin. "Euhh...euhm... yes." Hana was speachless and blushed. Harani was just sitting there with a stunned expression on her face, she couldn't believe that her friends fell in love with those vampires.

"I think Reiji is attractive..." Hannah said. "Not you too?! Well... somehow I did expect it from you." Harani was about to get a mental breakdown because of this. "I can't stand this anymore." she said.

"But Harani don't you like Raito. It is obvious he likes you, he is always flirting with you." Airashi wondered if she liked him.

And that was when it hit Harani. She liked Raito but she didn't want to show it. Every time he was flirting with her it made her feel warm inside. She always got a lot of attention of boys but mostly she just flirted with them and she never felt such kind of feeling like Raito made her feel. _'Shit Aira-san is right. I do like him...__But I don't want to!__"._

A blush crept up Harani's cheeks and Airashi saw she was right. But now Harani got angry at Airashi for making her admit. "I know you like Shu... you thought we wouldn't notice but we did. And honestly I don't think he will like you back." she said bitchy. This made Airashi dissappointed in herself again. She was pretty but somehow boys didn't like her. And everything always went the same way, she liked someone but he never liked her back...

After a long silence she realised that Harani was right and that it was a waste of time staying here. "Lets escape! I won't let them play with my mind." Airashi exclaimed and the others smiled. "Okay, I have plan." Sutekina said "If we want to escape we should go on our own. Cause when we stay together it would be easyer to catch us so that's why we have to split up. Aira-san and Rani-chan we will go together trough the back of the garden to the forest and Hana and Hannah you are going trough the garden to the front of the mansion where the road is. Is that fine?". "Yes!" the girls said together. Hopefully they will manage to escape from this hell.

…

They organised the rest of their escape and went downstairs to have dinner. It was planned that they would escape one hour after dinner. Nobody of the brothers was eating a lot but the food was so delicious. There was so much tension between the brothers. They are family so they're supposed to get along. It made Sutekina and Hana wonder why they weren't acting like a family, Harani was just happy that they were going to escape, Hannah was worried about what would happen if their attempt failed and Airashi didn't care that they couldn't get along cause she hated her family also. Suddenly Raito stood up also and walked towards Harani "You aren't eating very much little bitch. Maybe I should feed you...". "In your dreams, weirdo." Harani responded. And like always Reiji interrupted their conversation "Raito, it's bad manners to get to your feat during a meal.". Raito walked away and winked at Harani.

Shu stood up and left saying "This is a pain.". "That deadbeat. Nothing good can come of anyone who grows up spoiled rotten." Reiji complained. And out of nothing Kanato started talking to his teddybear, "Teddy, what do you want to eat next? Lets have a banana snowball.". After that he was stabbing his food and laughing maniacally, all the girls were looking at him thinking _'Yep, he really has some mental problems.'_. Reiji continued complaining about Shu. "He wont't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party. That will be all for today." he said. The brothers left the room and Reiji told the girls that their table manners were deplorable and that he was going to take them aside one of these days to dicipline them.

…

Dinner had ended and the girls were meeting upstairs. They only packed what they needed like some money and clothes. They were almost ready to leave but if one of the vampires would chase them they needed a weapon to defend themselves. Airashi went to the kitchen and brougt some knives and forks back. "It's not that much but at least you should be able to distract them by stabbing them. Hannah you get a big kitchen knive. Hana I'll give you these breadknives. Suki-san you have this sharp vegetable knive and for you Rani-chan I have some other normal knives. And I'll be using forks. Remember that these aren't silver so it won't kill them." She said and smiled a cute smile. "You sure know a lot about knives and stuff." Sutekina said. "Well...euhm... not that much actually but you have to when you cook a lot. Or when someone is making you angry." Airashi answered. "Okay lets get the hell out of here." Harani said smiling confident. The girls left the room hoping that the plan would work. If not they were going to be punished badly. They said goodbye and went to their rooms to grab their bag. It was planned that Hana and Hannah would be waiting outside near the gates of the mansion and for the other girls it was planned that they would be waiting in the garden.

…

Airashi, Harani and Sutekina:

They greeted each other and walked further away from the mansion towards the forest. It was really silent almost too silent... "Don't you think it is kind of scary to escape, they told us that if we'd trie we would die..." Airashi said. "I know and I think it is scary too but we have to takke our chance. Imagine what's going to happen if we stay there... we're going to be their little dolls if we would stay there." Sutekina responded. "Hey come on... We will escape these fucking sadists! Have a little more confidence!" Harani cheered them up by saying this. They continued walking trough the beautiful garden full of roses. "It almost looks like this garden is endless..." Sutekina said. "Suki-san we're almost at the forest." Harani stated a little bitchy. "I know but I mean that it is really big and beautiful." Sutekina explained annoyed by Harani. "Suki-san so poetic of you..." Airashi giggled. She got a little bored and it seemed that they were safe so she put in her earbuds and listened to music. This made Harani a little annoyed "What the fuck since when do you listen to music?". "Since I'm bored and there is nothing to do right nowand I also listen to music every evening. See we are safe, no vampires..."Airashi answered.". "Aira-san you are doing stupid again. Even if we can't see them we still have to look out you know." Sutekina replied. "Are we almost there." Harani sighed. "Have some more patience Rani-chan." Sutekina said and they continued walking.

As they reached the edge of the garden where the beginning of the forest was, they were stopped by someone. It was Subaru, he put his hand on Sutekina's shoulder and asked "Where do you think you are going?". The girls were shocked by his sudden appearance and turned around quickly. Sutekina jumped a bit when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she also tuned around. The girls were now facing the white haired vampire. He was staring at them so cold and they were full of fear. After all he was the one who said that they would die if they tried to escape. "Are you still gonna answer me?!" Subaru asked losing his patience. "Nope. You still have to answer my question of yesterday first." Sutekina said calmly. _'Wow when did she g__e__t so much confidence.' _Harani thought and Airashi smiled a little. "What?!" Subaru said. _'Why does she do like that to me?'_ he wondered. Just when Sutekina saw he was a bit confused and lost his attention she gave a sign that the girls should run away. Airashi and Harani turned serious again and ran away as fast as they could. Now Sutekina only had to escape from Subaru...

Hannah:

Hannah just got out of her room. She was walking trough the hallways of the mansion untill she passed by a door. The door stood open a little bit and The light still burned. _'Is there someone in there?' _she questioned herself. She could hear someone moaning in pain, like that person was having a nightmare or something... Her curious side took over and she went in. Apparently the room was some kind of laboratory/libary. There were a lot of chemistry stuff, different kind of unknown herbs, chemical elements, lots of books and antique teacups and tableware. She was looking around again and she took one of the books that were there. "What a creepy title 'Most painful ways to torture mortals', 'Deadly and medicinal potions' boring and weird, 'Antique english porselain' what the fuck. Who reads this kind of stuff?!" Hannah was saying outloud. "I do. May i ask you what you are doing here?" Reiji asked sitting in an armchair behind her. _'Shit! I can forget about the escape now! You really ruin everything, Reiji...'_ Hannah thought.

Hana:

At that time Hana was still in her room. She just finished packing the last things she needed and the knives Airashi gave her. She was looking at those knives lost in her thoughts_ 'Well sometimes I say i want to kill someone but i never thought i really would stab someone with a knive... Hopefully we will make it. I cant even think about what they would do to us if they found out. I hate it here, you're constantly being stalked! They are everywhere! We are only here for two __almost __days but it felt like we couldn't trust this whole situation from the moment we walked trough that door and we saw Ayato laying on the couch like a corpse._ _What a shitty situation!'. _Hana sighed. "What are you doing?" it was Ayato, he was sitting on the chair of her desk. "Why are you here?" Hana was suddenly frightened that he would find out about their escape. "I can go where I want to go. Now let me suck your blood." he said. Hana stood up from her bed and said "Euhm... I-I was about to go have a bath.". but when she wanted to waalk out of her room Ayato gripped her wrist and pulled her towards him by her waist. "Ayato-kun no please don't... Leave me alone. Let me go!" she wanted to struggle. "Be quiet." he said. Hana thought he was going to drink her blood again. But he didn't. He gave her a hickey and looked at her while he said "That pain you feel is my stamp mark.". He gave her another one under her collarbone and casually said, "I'll save the rest for after your bath. I wouldn't want to suck you now and have to deal with you fainting. And make it quick, because if you make me wait...you know what will happen.". After that he dissappeared. She grabbed her stuff and wanted to go out of her room but when she opened the door he was standing there. "Are you finished already?" Ayato said. She closed the door and realised she wasn't going to get away that day. _'I guess I can't leave so I'll just take a bath like i said.'_ She thought.

Harani and Airashi:

"Rani-chan please wait! Don't run so fast you bitch!" Airashi couldn't handle all the running anymore and it was annoying her like hell. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you aren't good at anything that's sporty." Harani smiled. Airashi raised an eyebrow at her and smiled too "My god. Do you really have to say that? I already know.". They laughed at this. "But okay where are we going now?" Airashi asked. "I don't know, maybe we shold just walk around and hope we get out of this forest. It wasn't Suki-san's best idea to go trough the forest..." Harani answered. "I agree." Airashi said and they walked on. Airashi was listening to the song 'Gin no Bara' and she was singing it silently. "Hey Aira-san what are you singing?" Harani asked friendly, since Airahi didn't want to sing in front of them or it would be some kind of pop song that they would all sing really false. "What?! Euhm... could you hear that? I was just singing someting, it's nothing special." She smiled ans felt a little awkward. "Yes I could hear you. It was pretty." Harani responded. "Thank you!" Airashi smiled big and they continued to walk trough the forest.

After a while Harani heard something but there was nobody else then Airashi here. But she didn't imagine it, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed in surprise, turned around and bitchslapped the person in the face. Airashi heard her friend's sudden scream and turned around to run to her friend. She saw Raito standing in front of Harani, clearly she had slapped him hard. "Aira-san go away, you still have a chance to go!" Harani shouted at her. "But... I don't want to leave you alone." she said and Harani responded "Just go ,you bitch! Make sure you get the hell out of here! I'll take care of myself and I'm going to beat up Raito!". "Okay. Bye!" Airashi shouted and she ran away as fast as she could.

Sutekina:

"I have enough of this. Just leave me alone!" Subaru said as he turned around and walked away. "But wait!" Sutekina said when she reached her hand out to him. "Stay away from me! One step closer and I'll destroy you! I will not only break your body but your mind as well!" She had clearly made him angry. He slapped the rosebush with white roses and rose petals were everywhere. When Sutekina saw the white rose petals and she got some kind of flashback/dreamthingy where she saw a beautiful woman with white hair locked up in a tower. "Subaru-kun was the woman in the tower your mother?" she asked really sweet and silent. She could see that he was a bit surprised but stil angry at what she said. "What do you know?!" he asked angrily and grabbed her wrist. "Subaru-kun let me go! You're hurting me!" Sutekina said in pain and hoped that he wouldn't hurt her. "What do you want from me? What do you expect from someone as powerless, hideous and polluted as I am?" Subaru was suddenly being a bit creepy as he looked depressed at her. This left her confused and she just stared back at him. Subaru's eyes widened in surprise and he pulled her closer. She looked in front of her with wide eyes not knowing what to expect from all of this. _'I'm standing here with Subaru so Aira-san and Rani-chan could run away and now he is hugging me... I thought he would hurt me? Why is he doing this?!' _Sutekina was so confused "Subaru?".

He pulled her hair away from her neck and bit her quite roughly. He was drinking large gulps from her blood. "It tastes so sweet" He said and continued drinking. "No... stop it..." Sutekina brought out. "Shut up and keep quiet." He said and he bit her in her shoulder. She couldn't do a lot about it, struggeling wouldn't help cause he was way too stong. She only wanted the pain to stop. But then she remembered that Airashi gave her a knive, the only thing is... Where had she left that knive? Before she could do anything Subaru pulled away and looked at her. He was holding a silver knive in his hand and Sutekina thought about the worst thing that could happen _'Is he going to kill me now?'._ "Take this knive." he said. "But why?" Sutekina asked shocked by everyting that just happened. "I gave this to you so you could stab me with it, should I want you to." Subaru said while he was still hugging her. "I'm not going to..." she protested but he cut her off "If you are incapable of that, use it to end yourself. You have no right to refuse it and in the same way you can't deny me your blood. Good. Just be quiet and allow my fangs to enter you; Always.". He bit her again and continued to drink her blood while she just stood there not knowing what to do about it...

Harani:

"If you want to have me then you'll have to catch me first!" Harani shouted and ran away. Now was her only chance to leave. Raito wasn't holding her so she could run away easily. But she forgot that vampires were able to teleport so she couldn't possibly escape from them. She was somwhere near the edge of the forest and ran into a building hoping she could hide there. Harani walked around, she realised that she ran into a church. "What the fuck, why is there a church here?" She said to herself. But she was alone now and she needed some luck so she prayed that they would get out of this hell. "I wouldn't bother asking god, because you won't get a response" She turned around only to see that Raito found her "Good morning, little bitch.". "How did you know I was here?" She asked a little frightened. "I know everything there is to know about you. So you should really stop trying to run away." He said as he walked towards her. Raito came really close but Harani had no confidence at this point. The whole situation looked so similar to what happened in the past.

_Flashback_

_One day at school she got punished by a teacher because she forgot to make her homework. After class she had to stay at school writing her homework 10 times. She was about 11 years old when it all happened. Suddenly the teacher was walking towards her. He slapped her really hard with a ruler. Harani was so afraid that she tried to get away but he already locked the door. She ran to the other side of the classroom to find anyting she could use to defend herself but she tripped and hit her head against a desk. That teacher abused her when she was unconcious. She told her parents the whole story a week after it all happened. Her parents were so angry that they went to the police and stuff. At the end the teacher had to stay in jail for a few years and was forbidden to teach. It seemed that he had some mental problems but that was no reason to rape her._

_End flashback_

She hated it to be vulnerable and to think back at that. The way Raito looked at her really made her think he was going to do something to her. But this time she would fight back, she had to.

Airashi:

Airashi just kept running and running. It was too much for her and she had the feeling she could collapse at any time. _'This doesn't feel right. I'm leaving my friends all alone and I'm just running here. They expect me to get away but I just don't know if I can really do this on my own. I will only dissappoint them if I fail. But this is all too much for me...' _As she stopped running and continued walking she started crying. She didn't want to be useless and had to stay strong.

**(OMG that was the longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed it cause I spend a lot of time writing it! And again I'm so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update! So in the next chapter you'll find out what will happen with Harani, Airashi and Hannah... And the most important thing... everyone is going to be invited for a masquerade! :D But I still don't have any idea for what I'm going to do with Kanato (any suggestions) Ooh I also made a poll on my profile and it is really important that you vote cause I really need your opinion for the next chapters (it's about the pairings ;3) but if you like another pairing more like Airashi x Azusa or something you can always pm me! thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite, review and vote! :) Lots of love, xxx Cami :3)**

**And here is the song Airashi was singing: watch?v=8R_SBLN9Gc4 ( it is 'gin no bara' from diabolik lovers (japanese) it is really beautiful)**

**and I have some more good news...THERE IS GOING TO BE AN OVA WITH THE MUKAMI BROTHERS ON 26 FEBRUARIIIII!**

**don't forgot to vote the poll xxx**


End file.
